


Return

by GrumpandtheRooster



Series: Fake AH Crew [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpandtheRooster/pseuds/GrumpandtheRooster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin suddenly returns home after six months, but doesn't get the warm welcome from his boi that he initially wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a bad mood when I wrote this, and was experiencing writer's block for One Hundred Below. So enjoy some unresolved angst.

Jeremy's heart was pounding furiously. He was surrounded by cops on all sides, all firing at will at him. His only current protection was a wall of a building, where he hid in a narrow alley, which was now littered with bullet holes. If he turned around to protect himself he would be at risk of getting shot himself. His mind had gone into an adrenaline override during this whole heist. He couldn't think straight. This is why he wasn't a front man. He prided himself on his support skills. And now his team were failing.

What Jeremy did notice, though, was that the amount of bullets being fired had decreased immensely. Slowly, the number kept on depleting. Were the cops giving up on him and his cowardice? Eventually, he only heard one round of bullets being fired. Then none. Instead, he heard footsteps approaching him. Jeremy braced himself, aiming his gun toward the end of the alleyway.

He saw a man appear at the end of the alley who he presumed he would never see again.  
"Hello, Jeremy," Gavin said, placing his gun in a holster at his waist and smiling.  
"Gavin?" Jeremy said, lowering his weapon. "What are you doing back?"  
"Oh you know, figured you could use some help and that," Gavin replied easily.   
"Uhh, I'm going to tell Geoff you're here," Jeremy said, still half-stunned.

"Ramsey," Jeremy called in.  
"What's happening Lil J?" He heard Geoff reply in his earpiece with distant gunshots in the background.  
"Well uh, Gavin's back," Jeremy said.  
"Gavin? Are you sure?" Geoff asked.  
"Yeah, he's standing right in front of me,"   
"You tell that piece of shit that he is in so much trouble when I see him. He better not fucking run away alright Jeremy? When I get my hands on that piece of shit I'm gonna-" Jeremy turned off his earpiece before the profanities really started. Geoff was fuming, and rightly so.  
"Uhh, Geoff says hi," Jeremy said.  
"He's going to kill me, isn't he?" Gavin inferred.   
"Yeah."

At the end of a mostly successful heist, only mostly because a certain sniper had forgotten the money on top of a rooftop, the Fake AH Crew returned to a safe house in the Rockford Hills. Jeremy was one of the last ones to enter, Gavin in tow. They all looked at him with a mixture of disbelief and anger.

Gavin's eyes scanned the room looking at each face, in turn, giving an apologetic look as he did. The only face that wasn't looking at him was that of his Michael. The other man looked directly at the floor. Before he could even attempt to say anything. Geoff took him and dragged to him the office in the safe house.

The office was not as grand as the one in the penthouse, but still effective. Geoff sat Gavin down and began lecturing and scolding him. The words were barely processed by Gavin. He responded accordingly when he had to, but otherwise his mind was solely on his boi, and how much he looked hurt. He had to talk to him. Not Geoff.

After about an hour of intense questioning, Gavin was let go. Most of the crew was gone already. Could only see Jack, who approached him.  
"Gavin," Jack began.  
"Please not now, Jack," Gavin interjected. "Is Michael still here?"  
Jack nodded in understanding.  
"I think he's in the kitchen,"  
"Thanks, Jack,"

Gavin walked in trepidation towards the kitchen, where he did find his Michael, downing some whisky. His mannerisms looked like Geoff so much. Michael's hair seemed shorter, but his eyes more tired.  
"Michael," Gavin called but got no response. "Michael?"   
"What, Gavin? What?" Michael suddenly snapped, making Gavin jump a bit. "You left suddenly, saying nothing to me or anyone. Six months later you just show up again and expect everything to be alright."  
"I'm sorry, Michael,"Gavin said weakly.  
"Sorry isn't fucking good enough. Where were you, Gavin?" Michael asked.  
"I can't tell you," Gavin said.  
"Why not?"  
"I don't want to make you unsafe if you know..." Gavin said, shuddering at the thought of Michael getting hurt on his expense.  
"Does Geoff know?" Michael asked. Gavin nodded.  
"I just told him," Seeing the disgusted look on Michael's face he added "Geoff can look after himself, and I don't care about Geoff as much as I care about you,"

Michael took another swig of his drink. "You care about me huh? Is that why you left without saying anything?"   
"Yes, Michael," Gavin said.  
"Gavin. I didn't know anything. I thought you had left us, left me. I thought-" Michael took a deep breath, "I thought you were dead,"  
"Michael," Gavin didn't know what else to say. The two shared eye contact for a moment. Michael put down his drink with a heavy clink.   
"I haven't forgiven you yet. I don't know if I will. Don't come home, Gavin," Michael said, before leaving the room.

Gavin felt tears fill his eyes as he was left alone. He had hurt the person he loved most in the world, and Michael had full justification.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments or Kudos, I always reply to comments xx


End file.
